The Little Joys of Life
by Anna Yolei
Summary: A-T'P Babyfic. Archer spends time in his room with T'Pol and his son, Henry.


**The Little Joys of Life**

**By Anna Yolei**

I needed a break from "The Enterprise Spring Vacation," and this little ficcy came to mind. I've noticed there aren't many babyfics for ENT (In all my two years of reading and writing fanfiction, I've only come across one), so I'm writing my own for A/T'P. Pure fluff, nothing more. Rated 'G'.

I don't own anything. So sue me.

***********

"Did you see that?!" Jonathon asked his son, Henry. "Wow, the power on that guy! Daddy used to play water polo like that, too. Did you know that?"

T'Pol looked over from her desk on the other side of the room, pondering how Jonathon expected Henry to know that, considering he was only fifteen months old. This glance went unnoticed by both of them while she turned back to complete her work.

"Yeah, I was quite good at water polo," he continued. He bounced the infant on his knee while the game on TV continued. "So, tell me. You like sports?"

Henry raised an eyebrow. Jon smiled.

"You don't get _that_ from my side of the family," he said. 

Jonathon did wonder what sport he should teach his son first. Henry was a bright child, thanks to being half-Vulcan. This was also helped by the fact that T'Pol had been insistent that he be taught to discipline his mind from the day he was born…

He remembered that day too; the day Henry was born. He had been born a week early, much to T'Pol's surprise. Apparently Vulcan due dates were followed very closely, unlike humans. He was coming from an away mission when Phlox hailed Shuttlepod Two with the news. He couldn't get the pod to go fast enough. Once in Sick Bay, he started pacing up and down the deck plating till T'Pol snapped at him to sit down and calm himself

"It won't make the process go any faster," she yelled, being in extreme discomfort. Despite Phlox's suggestion, she had declined medication; Vulcans did not used painkillers during childbirth, T'Pol told Jonathon later.

The birth went smoothly, and soon the two of them were getting to know their son. Jonathon secretly relished the fact that Henry looked so much like him, despite the already very pointy ears. Just like his mother, he was a very calm baby whom seldom cried if he wasn't hungry.

"Puppy!" Henry cried as Porthos came up to take a sniff at him.

That was the one thing that excited him-Porthos. Henry's small chubby hand stretched out to pet the beagle that was more than happy to accept the gesture.

"Oh, are you hungry, Porthos?" Jonathon checked the clock to see he was supposed to have fed him a half-hour ago. He set Henry down next to him and filled Porthos' dish up with his food. Porthos and Henry walked over to the dish. A stray piece of kibble rolled over towards the infant, which he picked up just as T'Pol turned around to witness this. She calmly walked over and removed it from his hands.

"This is much too difficult for you to chew," she told him, even though logic told her Henry most likely did not understand what she had just told him. It was the one habit she had picked up from Jonathon. "You must be more careful that he doesn't get a hold of Porthos's food, Jonathon."

He looked at the piece of kibble she was showing him with a stern face. "I'll be more careful. I don't think it'll hurt him, though."

T'Pol said nothing as she picked Henry up and held him close to her chest. He fell asleep very shortly. "I hope you won't be as reckless when his sister becomes his age."

Jonathon chuckled till he realized what she had just told him. "Wait a minute…are you…? Are we…?"

She nodded, and Jonathon went to give her a hug, being mindful of the sleeping baby.

"How long?"

"Eight weeks and five days."

Which was the exact date of the Admiral's Ball in which the two of them snuck out to have some fun of their own.

"Well, I'm glad," he told her. "I hope she looks every bit as beautiful as you."

They kissed.

The End

*****

**From Anna Yolei**

Please R&R. For more A/T'P goodness, go read "The Enterprise Spring Vacation." For something a little more adult, "Night Fun" is posted at Freedom of Speech Fanfiction (Fosff.net). It won't be hard to spot on the ENT section, as there are only fifteen there.


End file.
